tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwel
About This Camp - This is a sequel to an unique art camp. The pictures will be judged on their poor quality and humor, rather than their excellence. This is for people who may want to join an art camp but aren't confident in their drawing abilities, good artists who enjoy drawing weird/awful pictures, and whoever else. The pictures shouldn't be scribbles or blobs, but should look like something. Try not to be offended by any comments about your picture being awesomely bad (or too good, for that matter). You can use paper and scanner, paper mache, or any computer art program. Each week or two there will be a challenge. Then do the challenge. Then be judged. Then do it, again. Hostz - Sprinklemist 'Cards777 '(da previous winner) Sign Ups - Any number of people may join. The camp will start once people signing up cools off, or when membership reaches twenty people. O_O Tye (Woot! I'm finally in a camp where I can draw, say it sucks, and be right! XD) Chimmy (YES!!!! YES!!! YES!!! *drools at Alejandro XD*) Dark and Silver (Silver joins me in this contest*GREAT*) Weblykinly (When I try hard on my artwork it turns out bad, this'll be easy!) Nalyd (I'm awesome, so this will be difficult for me XD) GM (This will rock!) Shane (I'm VERY bad at drawing. I WILL DO GOOD IN THIS!) COKEMAN11 (THANK YOU SO MUCH) Tdifan (Hmm...If I draw in Paint, I'll be totally fine in this camp!XDD) YP Benji (I am Benjiboy321) (Oh my gosh!I wanted to be in last season but it was to late!) Tdafan1(I loved last season and I wanted to join so bad) Kenzen(I am a sucky com artist and i hope to win) NIzzy (I did well last season so sure!) Usitgz(I suck at drawing! No Kidding!) Oweguy (Time to put my bad drawing to the test! XD) Turnertang (I think my drawings are pretty ugly) Spenstar (I suck at drawing, and I can win a contest because of that? Count me in baby!) KoopaKidJr. (I suck at CPU drawing, but I'm decent at real drawing! Weird! XD) Nonny (Eh, why not? I was runner-up last time so I figure I have a shot.) Pre-game Chat Nalyd: Ello all. Shane: NALYD!!!! *hugs Nalyd* CK11: It's all thhanks to my request... Chimmy:OMG! I'm so excited! I SUCK at drawing free hand! CK11: Same...THIS IS GONNA BE FUN (XD) Shane: If any of y'all have seen my free draws for my storys, you'd know. I CAN'T WAIT TO GET STARTED! Dark: HOLY SH*T TACO SHADOW CAN FLY! Chimmy:That's my Shad! (XD) Dark: So he's my step brother (yep it's true) Shane: I don't like Shadow. I WUV CREAM! Dark:Well at least you don't have almost every single Sonic character in your house! Silver:U hhh Dark big stopped the toilet Dark: Great. Chimmy:Silver, hi! You're my brother's favorite! Silver: Hello Dark: *rolls eyes* uhhhh Silver? Silver: Yeah Dark: why are you here Silver: to watch you Dark: ummmm Sprinkle is this okay? (lol purpose fail) Tye: *looks at picture for the camp* That's better than I can draw! COME ON! (XD) Silver: It's okay I am the only one Sprinklemist: It's okay as long as the Sonic stuff doesn't take over.. Silver: It's okay I am the only one Dark: Ug okay Silver looks like your with me like (Total Drama Infinity reference) Richard and Seto. Shane: I have Mario characters at my house. YOSHI! DO NOT EAT TOAD! I mean it! Yoshi: Yoshi yo hi shi yosh? Yo yo yoshi! (Oh come on please? He tastes so good!) Dark: great now Mario characters. Silver: the only reason i am ere is because i got kicked out. Yoshi: Shi yo yoshi? (Can I eat him?) Shane: NO! YP: Yoshi! We finally meet!!!! (XD) Yoshi: *eats YP* (XD) Dark: and you died seconds later. Silver: Sad Yoshi: *eats Silver* XD Cards: Hey guyz!!!!!! Silver: gets out Shane: HI! Don't worry, he won't eat you. Dark: um Yoshi has rabibs (Silver got his shot) YP: *Teleports out and puts a muzzle on Yoshi* Bad boy!!! Benji: I am so happy to be on this show! I saw every episode last season! Hi everybody! YP: PICKLES!!!!! Tdafan:*Arrives*Hi guys!It`s great to be here! Benji: OMG! I love pickles! Silver: *dances* Dark; Man I can't wait till this begins Tdafan:Me too Dark: DID I TELL YOU TO TALK (XDXD) Tdafan:Who died and made you the leader of when I talk? Dark: *points at the tombstone of Tdafan's leader and his deathwish says that Dark has contral of Tdafan* him. Tdafan:Crap...(XD) Dark: Now Drop and Give me 20,000 sit ups! GM: What's going on dawg? Sprinklemist: Not, nothing, yo. NIzzy: I'm back MWHAHAAAAAA!!!!! *eyes turn red* (the ground breaks open. Oweguy comes out) Oweguy: Hi everyone! Tdifan: *randomly walks in* Hey. Sorry guys, no fancy entrance for me. XD Turnertang: (Walks in) I can't wait to do this, AGAIN!!!! Sprinklemist: Thanks for signing up, again. I'm blown away by the amount of support this time. Oweguy: How many people are here right now? NIzzy: *shrugs* I'm just here to screw up some pictures XD GM: This is hip! Sprinklemist: There are seventeen people signed up, at present, Owe. Oweguy: How many total? Cards: There are a lot of new people here! Tdafan:Including me! Dark: I TOLD YOU 20,000 TDAFAN! (wait i am not chef Hachet) Sprinklemist: Twenty. If that's not reached, then we'll start the first challenge tomorrow, so people can do their pic on the weekend if that's convenient for them. Spenstar: Hi. *awkward silence* Usitgz:Whats Up? Spenstar: I'm pretty psyched. This is my first time competing in a camp! *does a little dance* Tdafan:*waits* Sprinklemist: I'm glad you decided to compete in this one, Spenstar. :) Tdafan:I`m gonna like this camp Spenstar: Thanks, Sprink. Hopefully my pics won't be TOO depressingly bad, LOL. Tdafan:Will there be teams this season? Dark: Maybe Silver: *draws something* Tdafan:*waits* Sprinklemist: Oh, yeah... Teams is a good idea that I never thought of... XD Thanks, tdafan. Spenstar: Teams? Good call. Dark: How about The Awful Colors and The Bad Drawers.(Gawd dang you Spenstar XD) Tdafan:Your welcome Spenstar: And Dark, I found your Infinity reference. *does another happy dance* LOL Dark: THIS IS CAMP WANWAKA!!!!!!!!!! (omg random) *kicks TDafan and Spenstar into a little kiddie pool* Spenstar: *throws Dark into kiddie pool* Take that! Dark: *gets out Death Note and a pen* Heh don't mess with me Spenstar: *gets out Steve* You have no clue who you're messing with now, do you? Don't make me send Steve after you! He has rabies! GM: Yo dawg!! Whus' up!! Spenstar: Sup Greenie. (LOL) Tdafan:(CONF)What was that,Dark? Spenstar: (CONF) There are confessionals? Sweet! With the almighty random Steve on my side, there's no way I can lose! Dark's death note pales in comparison! Besides, maybe this game will help me be good at drawing in the future, for potential scenes for my stories. Dark: *writes Steve name in the Death Note* No Chimmy:*cartwheels in* HIYA!!!!!!!!!!! Hi. (XD) Dark: Wait why did you use Steve? Spenstar: Hi Chimmy! steve is random enough for it to work! Tdafan:*yawns* Weblykinly: I like darks camp ideas from above! Dark: What Ideas? Tdafan:The teams I think Dark: There that good? Tdafan:I guess so Spenstar: (CONF) Maybe if I pull an Audrey, my team will like me too much to vote me off! It's worth a shot... Tdafan(CONF):I got this,I can draw pretty carppily(XD) Spenstar: (CONF) Maybe I could act as the antagonist of this camp. I'm not a jerk in real life, or even outside this camp, but it'll be fun, and it'll cause drama. Tdafan:*is asleep* Spenstar: *shakes tdafan violently* WAKE UP!! Dark: *puts Ice down Spenstars pants* Tdafan:*wakes up and kicks Dark*Why did you do that? dark: I DIDNT DO ANYTHING! Spenstar: (CONF) This villain stuff IS fun! (/CONF) Yeah Dark, what gives? Tdafan:You should stop that Spenstar: What the heck are you talking about? Dark: (conf) Man I never knew even Spenstar had a dark evil side this is going to be fun! Spenstar: (conf) I don't have a dark evil side. I'm only doing villany because it's fun and SOMEBODY has to do it! So, why not me? (Dark:YOU BROKE THE 4th WALL SPENSTAR!) Spenstar: (conf) I did? Wow, I really am evil! Hooray! Dark: *shaves half of Spenstars hair off* Chimmy:*gasps* Silver: *puts a porcupine on Spenstar's head* Spenstar: What? I'm not evil, I'm just playing the part! *hair grows back* And unlike Heather, my hair grows back fast! Look, if somebody else would like to play the villain, speak now or forever hold your peace. *removes porcupine* Dark: So i am the protagonist who picks on the bad guy. Spenstar: Actually, the bad guy is supposed to pick on the good guy. *wedgies Dark* Like that. Dark: Um i am wearing Boxers and so times protagonist pick on the bad guy or gets on there nerves Tdafan:Ok? Spenstar: Can't you be like, an anti-hero or something? On second thought, I'm not so sure about the villainy thing any more. it's a big commitment. Dark: I am an Anti-Hero/Antagonist so thats that. Spenstar: Great! We can be partners in crime! (conf) I've made my decision. I am SO on board with the whole villain thing. CK11: *swings in on vine with the head of Duncan* Hey guys! I'm not sure if Duncan will be in TD:TM now... *stares at head, throws it at Dark* CK11 (conf): Yay for secondary antagonists! Dark: (conf) My plan is to get 2 other antagonist in an Alliance. Spenstar: (Conf) My plan is to ally with two other people who share my interests. (/conf) CK11, Dark, how about the three of us ally? We can rock our way to the final three! Dark: okay BUT DON'T BOSS ME AROUND Spenstar: Who the **** do you think I am, Heather? I know that bossing people around only leads to betrayal and the like. This antagonist has some respect for his friends. In other words, you've nothing to worry about. Dark: * sarcastically* Righrttttttt Silver: I Don't believe you! Kenzen:*appears*Hi*attacks Alejandro* Spenstar: Nice YAS Reference. Hi Kenny.